Defenders of Realms: The Calling (RotBTD)
by Pandonia Jeanette
Summary: Peace lasted for only five years. As Drago Bludvist rises, Jack Frost is forced to bring together his comrades. But Hiccup is now the Chief of Berk, Merida growing into her duty and Rapunzel is even expecting a child. Powers and secrets are revealed as old friends and new enemies take up the call of destiny, and as Man in Moon and Pitch pit their pawns against each other.
1. Prologue

I promised last November that I would be back with more Defenders of Realms. Well, time to keep that promise! Wow, it's been two years since I wrote the first one. Any old readers? Hello?

There is no need to go back and read my old horrible grammar, so let's dive in right here! As usual, DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the four franchises (Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, Tangled) involved.

 **Prologue**

The chessboard was set up on a circular table in the center of the room. Despite chess being a game for two, there were three chairs set up, two of them placed onto one side of the table. The pieces have yet to be set, still kept in a wooden box, leaving the board empty.

Man in Moon was careful as he closed the door behind him, making sure that the ends of his coat wouldn't get caught. He grew even more wary as a figure cloaked in black appeared at the other end of the room, his striking gold eyes gleaming with malice.

"Ah, Man in Moon. I'm glad to see that you'll be joining me for a little game today. Is Flare not coming?"

Man in Moon's brows narrowed. "No. She is busy looking over Corona."

Pitch murmured in consent as he took the single seat. "Pity. She takes her duty incredibly seriously. Is it hard for you, Man in Moon? You haven't seen her in so long."

"Time matters little to us, you know that Pitch." He crossed the room, pulling out one of the two remaining chairs, claiming it.

"I'm just teasing you, Manny," the dark spirit cooed. "What's wrong with old friends having some fun every now an then?" Pitch's fingers flicked open the box beside the board, revealing the chess pieces. As expected, half of them were black and the other half white. "I believe I don't need to ask you which color you would prefer."

There was no reply from the Guardian. Shaking his head, Pitch's delicate hands began setting up the board, placing the pieces in their designated places. "Imagine things like this, Manny," he said as he positioned the King pieces. "These represent you and me. One a master of goodness, the other a master of evil, much like opponents of a game."

As Pitch continued to set up the board. "And like a King, we both have people to do our work for us." The Queen pieces were then laid out. "Your Queen is obviously Flare. Mine used to be Gothel. But for this round, I have already selected another."

Man in Moon's eyes watched with growing caution as the squares were filled. "Pitch, what are you planning?"

"Is it wrong for me to begin another assault?"

Man in Moon shot up from his seat. "That's outrageous! You've already prepared yourself another strike? This is a sick bluff."

"I'm not bluffing, Manny. In case you haven't noticed, I work quickly."

"It's only been five years since the last battle, do you already wish to start another? The Realms cannot handle this much damage."

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "And do you think that I care about the Realms? I want destruction, a calamity."

"Is there really no good left in you?"

"Any remnants of that disappeared three hundred years ago, thanks to your Defenders and Guardians," Pitch spat in disgust. But his eyes and voice suddenly gained a mischievous tone. "And it's rare to see you panic, Manny. Why? Could it be that you believe your chosen warriors are not prepared?"

A moment of silence passed. "I am certain that they can hold their ground against any challenge you throw at them."

"Even after all the mistakes you've made?"

"The Realms are now united. It will take more than you to break them."

"United? By that pathetic Archaic Kings Council created by that runt? That Hiccup is idealistic, and I admire him for his tenacity. But something like an annual meeting between the Realms is no obstacle for me. Speaking of Hiccup, I hear he has taken up his father's place. He's growing into quite the remarkable young man, isn't he? With an impressive list of achievements for his age."

Man in Moon lowered himself back into the chair. "Again, you mention Grimbeard's great-great grandson. Is there a reason?"

"He's an interesting character to watch, that is all. That reminds me, how is Jack faring? I haven't seen him for a while."

"The status of the Jack, the Guardians and the remaining Defenders of Realms do not concern you, Pitch. I have no reason to disclose such information to you."

"You really are no fun, Man in Moon. We never even got to mention Flare's chosen warriors." It was then that Pitch had completed setting up the pieces. He propped his elbows onto the table. "It's been three hundred years since I've had a good game of chess, Man in Moon. I've said before that we're both like the Kings. On our own, we can't do much, and that is incredibly frustrating. However, we have the pawns to do our work for us. So, Manny, what do you think? Do you think your pawns can handle my wrath?"

"I know they can."

"And you are confident that they will not turn from the light?"

"Yes?"

"Hmm..." Pitch eyed a single pawn on Man in Moon's side of the board. "Let's just say, theoretically, that one of them do turn from the righteous path. What would you do? Would you dare make the same mistake twice?"

The gaze in Man in Moon's eyes hardened. "No. I will personally terminate them."

"That sounds interesting. Now, Manny, let's see if we can have ourselves a fun game. It's been three hundred years since I've been throughly entertained."

Man in Moon's hand picked up one of his pawns. "As you wish," he said, as the piece moved forward.

* * *

Thank you all for even checking out this story. It's been a while since I wrote fan fiction, and I hope I haven't gotten rusty. If this prologue has been fascinating, then I will see you all for Chapter One: The Chief's Message.


	2. The Chief's Message

So to get back into the swing of things, let's have a quick look at our characters. :)

 **Chapter One: The Chief's Message**

For the hundredth time, Hiccup's exhausted eyes glazed over the letter, written in his best English handwriting. He was trying hard. Did his content make sense? Was his grammar alright? Was his scribbling even readable? English letters, to him, were completely foreign, leagues and bounds apart from the runes he was so used to writing. For some strange reason, when he spoke to his friends from the other Realms, he could understand them and vice versa. But when it came to written language, it was a different story.

As he read, Hiccup bit back the tears. Hopefully, the same strained emotion wouldn't show in his words.

There was a nudge against his back. Toothless eyed his rider, sadness and worry in his eyes, a soft purr coming from him. Hiccup managed a weak smile as he patted the Night Fury's head. "It's alright, bud. I'm fine. I know it wasn't your fault."

They were alone in the Haddock Household, with nothing but the sound of flickering fire. Hiccup found himself slumped in what used to be his father's chair. Even as a grown man, he found himself still too scrawny to fill up the entire seat unless he gained two hundred pounds. There was a dawning sense of loneliness. Hiccup sighed.

The door creaked as it swung open, making Hiccup spring onto his feet. A howl of cold winter air rushed into the house, bringing with it a flake or two of snow. Astrid stepped in, pulling her hood from her head as she entered. "I got a Compass from your workshop," she said. "Maybe you should use it more than once a year to travel to the other Realms. It is getting rather dusty. And I'm pretty sure it's easier to clean than your swords and shields."

"Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup murmured. His eyes turned downcast as his fingers fiddled with the letter. He reached into one of Toothless' pouches, bringing out a small envelope.

Astrid let out a long exhale. "Are you sure about this?"

Hiccup's hands neatly folded the letter, slipping it into the envelope and closed the flap, sealing it with a coiled up dragon, the Berk crest.

"I'm sure," he finally said. He took the silver compass from Astrid. The metal felt familiar in his hands. "The first message goes to the First World." His words were heavy.

A thumb flicking the compass lid open, the envelope began to give off a light glow. The radiance intensified for only a few seconds before the light began to fade, and the letter had disappeared from Hiccup's hands.

"Well, time to tell the others."

* * *

Jamie Bennett threw his backpack over his back as he sped through the streets of Burgess. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm really, really late," he said to no one in particular. Zipping left and right and doing his best to stop himself from running into anyone. The sidewalks felt perilous beneath the soles of his feet, something that came along with every winter season. Despite having practice, the threat of a slip was still looming over him.

And it eventually did happen.

As Jamie rounded a corner, he felt his stomach drop as his foot slid a little too far. His balance was destroyed, and he threatened to fall over.

There was a rush of wind coming from behind him, and to Jamie's surprise, he found himself propped back upright. His legs stumbled forward, regaining their stability. Instinctively, the boy gazed upwards. Jamie was met with a familiar face, sporting ice blue eyes and pale silver hair, while his hands held a G-tipped brown wooden staff.

"Watch yourself there, kiddo," Jack grinned. "Can't pick up after you all the time."

"Thanks again, Jack!"

"Now," the winter spirit began as he formed a snowball in his hands. "Think you've got time for a fight?" He launched the packed bundle of snow at the boy below.

Jamie's eyes were well trained to Jack's speed, and he ducked from a blow that would have distracted his thoughts. "Can't, Jack. I've got to get to school."

The Guardian waved. "I'm just messing with you. It's winter, so I'll be seeing you around."

"After school?"

"After school."

Jamie gave his friend a salute as he spun on his heels and continued down the streets. Jack felt his bare feet touch down atop one of the empty buildings, the cold concrete against his skin. He had known the boy for five years and despite having turned thirteen, he was as fun loving as ever.

There was the swirl of a vortex behind him. Jack turned, finding Phil's fur greeting him. Yelping, he took a step back. "Phil!"

The yeti let out a series of incomprehensible mutters, and watched as Jack's face lit up with excitement. "A letter? For me? At the pole?"

Phil nodded.

Without even waiting, Jack dove headlong into the portal. There was the familiar sensation of his stomach being flipped over during the teleportation process as a gateway opened up, and Jack found himself stumbling into North's workshop. Not the main lobby this time. North's private and generally solitary workshop. Something was up.

"What happened?"

Nicholas St. North turned, remorse filling his gaze. Jack paled. As he opened his mouth to form a question, North held an envelope to him. "A letter came for the Defenders of Realms."

Jack paused. "For me?"

* * *

The alleyway was dark and secluded, hidden from sight by the stone walls of buildings and the thatched roofs that topped them. A man held a dirtied back against his chest, stepping back towards the shadows, careful to keep his face hidden, away from the crack of light given by the alley's entrance. He took a quick peek into the bag. He was greeted by a glint of the shimmering gold coins.

The clutter of royal soldiers suddenly gathered at the alleyway's opening.

"Find that thief!" a gruff voice hollered, followed by the men chorusing in unison. The burglar shrunk deeper in the alley as his eyes fell on the weapons of the soldiers, embroidered with the symbol of the DunBroch clan.

After moments of palpable tension, the troops moved forward, not giving the alley a single glance. Within several seconds, the footsteps disappeared entirely. The thief felt his muscles begin to relax, his chest swelling in the confidence of his escape. He let out a long sigh of relief.

"It's a little early to be celebrating, isn't it?" said a girl's voice, boasting a strong Scottish accent.

His insides stilling, the man slowly turned his head around. He had no idea when she had got there, or how did she even sneak behind him. From the other end of the wall? From the rooftops? It didn't matter. What mattered was that the girl was there, and that she could give away his position. Her head was masked by a dark turquoise cloak.

The thief drew his knife. "Look, I don't know what you want girly, but you had better back off. I can easily cut you down."

He caught the gleam of a smile beneath the cowl. The girl was grinning at him. "Really, now?"

Merida threw the hood off her head, free from her curling, fiery hair, giving her a clear image of her target. One of her hands plucked an arrow from the quiver, nocking it onto her bow as she took aim. "I wonder which one of us is faster?"

The thief took a step back.

Merida increased her pull on the bowstring. "Would you like to find out?"

Cursing, the man sheathed the knife, spinning on his heels and darting towards the exit of the alleyway. Just as his foot crossed into the sunlight, the whinny of a horse stopped in dead in his tracks as the soldiers reappeared.

One of them tipped his head towards Merida. "Job well done, Your Highness. We'll take it from here."

Merida lowered her bow, allowing her arms to relax. "Thank you, Captain." She ran a hand through her unruly hair. "Well, I'd better get back to the castle. Mum might get worried that I'll traumatize too many criminals." Placing her fingers into her mouth, Merida whistled for Agnus.

Her trusty steed appeared behind the soldiers, and she hauled herself onto the horse's back. She dug her heel lightly into the stomach, and Agnus cantered directly for the DunBroch royal castle.

As the stables came into view, Merida leapt off, closing the stable door behind her. She slipped in through the kitchen. There was a flurry of red hair dashing through her vision, possibly going up one of the kitchen cabinets.

Merida stopped. "Hamish, Hubert, Harris," she began in a warning tone.

"We're not back here," a voice whispered. Merida couldn't figure out which one of her brothers it was.

"As long as you don't hurt yourself or break the kitchen, or eat all the sweets, I don't care." There was the cheer of the boys as Merida went past the kitchen, reaching the dining hall. Her mother and father were already at the table, clearly shifting through some letters that had been recently delivered.

"Merida," said Elinor as her eyes scanned the entries in her hand quickly, "Where are your brothers?"

"The usual, Mum." The princess took her seat at the table.

King Fergus cleared his throat, waving a drumstick in his hand. "Well? How did it go? Catch any bandits today?"

"Five of six," said Merida, nonchalantly. "It was a slow day."

"I had no idea there were so many thefts in the kingdom until you went around shooting them down."

"I say its a much better way to help the kingdom instead of sitting here on a throne."

"That's arguably not the case, Merida," Elinor began. She then murmured in confusion, catching her daughter's attention.

"What is it, Mum?"

"It's a letter for you."

Merida blinked. "For me?"

"Yes. It's from Hiccup."

"What?" Without even thinking, Merida snatched the envelope from her mother's hands. Eagerly, she tore off the seal, pulling out the letter inside. "Mum, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you'd be this excited," Elinor answered, couldn't help but laughing at the sight of the smile on her daughter's face.

"I haven't seen my friends in almost a year, of course I'm excited when something comes from them!" As she unfolded the letter, her eyes landing on the first couple of words, she felt something inside her turn stone cold, any sense of joy and elation she sensed completely extinguished. "Oh no."

* * *

As Rapunzel took down the last several steps of the staircase, she could feel her husband's worried gaze on her. "Eugene," she chastised, "are you still doting? I'm pregnant, but I'm not exactly helpless."

The sights of the former chief fell on the rounded abdomen of his beloved. "Not when we've got a kid due soon! Nope, I'm taking every single precaution for this."

Rapunzel gave him a wary glance. Their private moment was interrupted as a messenger rushed into the room. "Pardon me for this intrusion," he muttered, "but I have an urgent letter for the Princess."

"For me?"

"For Rapunzel?"

"Yes." The messenger gracefully held out a single envelope. As Rapunzel took it in her hands, the man gave them a quick bow before making his exit, leaving them to ponder the contents.

"Who's it from?" asked Eugene.

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed, hurriedly ripping the envelope open, tipping it over to allow the letter inside to fall out. She unveiled the paper, ignoring the creases caused by the folds. She began to read with anticipation. But as each word made its way through her mind, the excitement turned into dread, turning into sorrow.

Eugene found himself unable to do anything as an expression of distress painted itself across Rapunzel's face. "I have to go..." she breathed.

"What?"

"I have to go." Turning around, Rapunzel, a hand supporting her stomach, began to rush her way back up the stairwell, her other hand dropping the letter. She picked up her dress, making it easier for her legs to move.

"Rapunzel, wait!" Eugene called, trying to reach out for her, but found that she was already out of his range. "Slow down!" As he chased after her, he failed to notice what it was that had caused his wife to run off.

The letter fell to the ground, where no more eyes had the chance to read it.

 _To my cherished friends: the Defenders of Realms,_

 _Hi, everyone. I know this year's Archaic Kings Council is nearing us, but I cannot postpone the delivery of this news. A few weeks ago, a man by the name of Drago Bludvist struck the Barbaric Archipelago with his army of dragons. The battle that ensued between our forces and his went not without cost._

 _As you know, my father, Stoick the Vast, is among the representatives of the Second World on the Archaic Kings Council. He is no longer with us. Berk is under the process of rebuilding after suffering a blow from Drago, and a statue is being built in memory of my father. You have my word that I'll be there at the Council, and I will have selected another representative for the Second World._

 _I hope you are all doing well. I will see you soon,_

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk_

* * *

That's all for this round. For those onboard with me, I will see you for Chapter Two: Stoick's Statue.


End file.
